Gensomaden Saiyuki: AD 2020
by Takato Metallium
Summary: Twentytwo years after the outbreak of the Minus Wave virus caused by a mad scientist, four individuals must journey westward to find ancient scriptures said to have immense power. A demon killer, an experiment, a gambler and a psychopath. Joy.DISCONTINUED
1. I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Five years ago; 2015  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All he could see was red.

Red, the colour of blood.

"_Doctor, look out!"_

He turned his head, narrowing his eyes as he stands naked in the room…it appeared to be some kind of laboratory. He couldn't seem to remember how he had gotten here, or what had happened.

All he could remember was a scream.

A crash.

Someone's dying, begging plea for him to find the will to live.

The click and whirl of a gun locking into place made him look towards the blonde in leather with a sadistic snarl curling on his lips as he remembered the face of his lost one; black locks fading into gray with wisps of hair falling into his golden eyes, those soft – oh so soft – lips begging him to live…

But life wasn't worth living without his best friend.

His teeth ripped into the flesh of an unfortunate person who had gotten in his way, blood spilling into his mouth as their dying scream rang like church bells in his ears. His sadistic snarl curled further into a maniacal grin as he tore their arm clean off, earning himself another scream. He was being shot at, but he didn't care. All he cared about was…

"_Experiment Seiten Taisei has escaped his confinements! All units…AAAAHHHHHHHHHhurk…"_

The doctor didn't have anymore time to say anything else – his lungs were ripped from his neck the same time a clawed hand plowed into his stomach. He died with a panicked look on his face, staring up into the vicious golden eyes of a madman.

A madman he had a hand in creating.

A shot rang past his ear, nicking his cheek and making him turn to face the man who had fired at him. It was the blonde. He snarled, dodging another bullet and running full pelt towards the man, lips curling up in a cruel smile.

"_Goku, stop!"_

He stopped still in his tracks, turning his head curiously towards a woman in a lab coat. Yes, it was her. The only one who had cared for him while he was in confinement. Hwuan? Was that her name? She was calling his…did that mean his name was Goku…?

In his moment of confusion, the blonde had snuck up behind him and placed a gold diadem around his head. It shone, glimmering brightly before the light faded. His ears, nails and teeth reversed back to that of a normal human's, slit golden eyes widening to mimic the look of a curious child. He stared at the blonde man in wonder, beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

"So bright…like…like the sun," his voice hoarsely declared as he fell forward and into the man's arms.

"Stupid monkey. I know you'll be a pain in the ass," was all he heard before he blacked out completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Gensomaden Saiyuki: A.D. 2020  
****I: To The West  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Plot:_ AU, will be slash (Gojyo/Hakkai, hinted Goku/Nataku and future Sanzo/Goku). Twenty-two years after the outbreak of the Minus Wave virus caused by a mad scientist, four individuals must journey westward to find ancient scriptures said to have immense power. A demon killer, an experiment, a gambler and a psychopath. Joy.  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Gensomaden Saiyuki. Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I only own the fic, the idea and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Present day; 2020  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sanzo! Hurry up, man, I'm starving!"

Genjo Sanzo sighed in irritation as he pulled on his buckled, black leather boots. Son Goku was bouncing around outside on the balcony leading into their apartment, not looking like he'd just gotten out of bed like Sanzo did, with his disgruntled look and everything. Goku usually woke up around five in the morning and would play one of the many RPGs or fighting games they owned and/or Halo until he felt hungry enough to risk death and wake Sanzo up.

"Fine, fine already. Shut the Hell up, you stupid monkey." Sanzo rubbed his temples and sighed as he stood, taking his leather jacket from the coat rack and fishing around in his pockets for the keys to his motorcycle as they began to walk down the stairwell on the outside of their apartment building. Goku was bouncing down the stairs ahead of him, taking them two steps at a time.

"So where're we going for breakfast, huh Sanzo? You gonna take me to McDonalds? Subway? A _real_ restaurant??" Goku turned around so he was walking down backwards, facing the blonde, a broad grin across his face. Sanzo lit the cigarette between his lips and closed his eyes.

"The pay was low last night because the bastard only gave me ten percent and ran away after the job was done. We'll be going to McDonalds this morning." Sanzo still had the address of his client. He'd hunt him down after breakfast and make him pay the full price he'd originally asked for.

"Ah, man." Goku crossed his arms behind his head as his feet finally hit solid ground, pouting. "I hate guys like that. Can I kick him in the nuts after you're done?"

The blonde smirked as he took the cigarette from between his lips, exhaling smoke. "Sure thing, kid."

"Genjo Sanzo!" Ah, the landlady. Mrs. Samson was a tough old lady for her age but still a little senile, standing next to Sanzo's motorcycle with her hands on her hips like a disapproving mother. Goku made a quick retreat behind his roommate's back as soon as he saw her and Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "That monkey of yours has been at my peach tree again."

"A peach is a peach is a peach. Get over it," Goku muttered from his position behind Sanzo's back.

He replaced the cigarette back to his lips as he slid one leg over the motorcycle seat, closing his eyes and sliding the key into the ignition. "Not my problem, and he's not my monkey. It's guilt by association and that's all." Starting up the motorcycle, he turned his head, looking at Goku with hawk-like amethyst eyes. "Hop on."

"YES! FOOD!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was muggy and filled with smoke and the scent of beer, the lights dim and two gorgeous women at his side. Not to mention his winning streak.

Sha Gojyo had never felt more at home.

The redhead smirked wickedly as he looked over his cards at his opponent – who had lost his poker face and looked like he was about to panic, before he regained his composure. The girls were whispering good luck to him, and that maybe he'd see one of them afterwards. Feh. He didn't need their well wishes, as he already had a beautiful lady on his side; Lady Luck.

His opponent picked up a card, then smirked and threw his hand down, revealing a three, two Jacks and two Kings. "Two pairs. Two pairs Jacks over Kings."

Gojyo let out an almost mocking low-whistle, smirking wider as he sat back in his chair, cigarette dangling from his free hand. "Wow, what a coincidence. I have two pairs, too." He laid out his own cards on the table. "A pair of queens, and another pair of queens. I believe the term is Four of a Kind."

The guy across from him lost his cool, tossing down some yen notes. "Just take it all. Take all of it, you damned whore."

If the comment had hurt, it didn't make itself known on Gojyo's face. Instead, he merely shrugged and gestured. "Sorry about that, Souchi. Believe me, these women around me are more important than the four on the table."

Souchi snarled, his eyes narrowing, his ears becoming pointed and his teeth growing sharper in his mouth. The redhead tensed, pausing with his cigarette halfway to his lips before Souchi hefted up the table and threw it at him. Gojyo barely dodged it.

"Stop it!" Crimson eyes studied his opponent for the moment before he dropped the cigarette to the floor and snuffed it out with the toe of his combat boot. Souchi looked like he wasn't going to listen to the command, instead growling loudly and ripping off his shirt, and turned on the girls who were watching in fright. Gojyo's eyes narrowed before he drew back his fist. "I said knock it off!"

Gojyo's punch threw Souchi right out of the pub and onto the bustling night streets. The man made to stand up and face the redhead directly, but before he could do that, there was a loud screech and a sickening crack and pools of blood. Gojyo winced as he watched the scene unfold, then snuck away into the gathering crowd when no one was looking.

"That sucks," he started as he slipped another cigarette to his lips, lighting it. "I always made money off of that guy too…"

It wasn't as though he didn't care about what had happened to Souchi – the man had been a long-favoured gambling partner and a good friend. He'd just learnt that nearly the best way to deal with a situation was to act as though nothing had happened. Although he wasn't religious, he knew Souchi was, and, turning in the direction of the corpse, Gojyo made a cross motion from his forehead to his chest, and from his left to his right shoulder.

"Rest in peace, man. I'll find out what made you go berserk, promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud shot rang through the classy casino, causing several of the patrons to turn their heads in the direction of the above floor window before going back to their talking and/or gambling.

In that floor's meeting room, Sanzo had his booted foot pressed to the mafia boss' chest, shotgun pointed point-blank at the middle of the sweating man's forehead and a deep scowl etched into his face. Goku had already taken out the gang members with his Nyoi-bo, and was helping himself to a bit of the food that had been served just before they had arrived, his staff shouldered as he watched his keeper 'negotiate' his pay with wide, golden eyes.

"I already said I didn't give a fuck about who wasn't involved here," the blonde snarled, pressing his boot and his gun closer to the man's chest and forehead. "Either you give me the rest of the money you owe me, or this little casino of yours and everyone in it is going to Hell."

"Y-you're supposed to be a priest…a _monk_! What's a holy man like you doing threatening people like me with a _gun_ of all things?" the man stammered, trying to worm his way out of it. Sanzo's buckle boots were very heavy on his chest and crotch.

"_Former_ priest. Religion ain't my thing. Now…about the money…?"

"I…I…" The mafia boss swallowed before his eyes landed on Goku, drinking in the boy's appearance as greedily as the monkey was helping himself to the feast that had almost gone to waste. "…Listen…let me have a turn with your pet there. I'm sure a sweet little thing like that knows how to suck and swallow…"

The snarl on Sanzo's lips curled more and he could barely contain himself from shooting the bastard then and there. He only pulled the clip of his gun back, locking it in place as his foot pressed tighter. "The money. Now. Or I blow your brains out. Which do you prefer?"

The boss' eyes widened considerably, his skin beginning to shine with sweat under the dim light. "F-Fine. Top right draw of my desk, there's a small safe where I keep some cash. Key's in my pocket."

"Goku, come over here and keep this guy pinned so he doesn't try anything." There was a whine, which went answered by a shot in his general direction and the brunet scampered over, sitting himself on the mafia guy's stomach and holding his staff to the man's throat, a hard look in his golden eyes.

Sanzo reached into the man's coat that was thrown over the recliner's back and found the key easily. Opening the drawer and the safe within, he counted the money and smirked, turning around just in time to catch the man's hand wandering from its pinned position to Goku's thigh with a lecherous smile on his lips, caressing it slightly as the monkey froze up, preparing to jump like a cat in fright, which he did so once Sanzo was close enough.

"Ew, ew, _ewwww_! _Sanzo_!"

Another loud shot rang through the main room and the blonde's hawk-like eyes were narrowed, cat-like slits, snarling as he shot him in the chest a couple of more times for good measure. _Nobody_ touched his monkey, with or without his permission.

Wait…did he just think **his** monkey…?

He turned from the corpse and whacked Goku on his head, earning a protest and whine from the boy. "Let's go. We got what we came for." As they were leaving the room, Goku stopped by the table and grabbed another couple of meat buns from a plate before heading out after Sanzo with a wide grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, fog had settled in for the mid-afternoon in the middle-class district of Chang'an, quiet as well, which was unusual. Two figures made their way through the thick white mist – one appearing to be a young man of his early twenties, the other a young child of pre-teen years.

"God, I need a katana to cut through this shit," the older one complained, hefting the grocery bags in his arms before looking down at the child. "Hakuryuu, hit the fog lights, will you?"

The boy nodded. "Sure thing, Hakkai." There was a moment's pause before there was a light shining through the fog, seeming to come from the young child's eyes. Hakuryuu took that moment to begin walking ahead of his adopted older brother, brushing some white hair from his gaze. "Na, Hakkai, did you hear? They say Gyoukumen Koushou won the election again."

Hakkai blinked in slight surprise, then covered it with a frown. "I can't say I'm not surprised. Lady Gyoukumen Koushou _has_ been China's madam president for the last eight years..."

Hakuryuu turned his head slightly, looking at the older man before speaking softly, noticing his companion had stopped and tensed. "What's wrong, Hakkai-gege?"

"We're not alone."

The white-haired boy turned his head back around, coming to a stop as well, the light coming from his eyes dimming. "What do we do, Hakkai-gege?" he whispered, backing himself against the older man. He could sense – no, _feel_ – the Ki around them. There was so many he was actually scared. A soft 'kyuu' sound left his throat as he huddled against his older brother for comfort.

Hakkai dropped the groceries he was carrying, causing the bags to fall to the ground and items to spill as he conjured a shield just in time to stop several bullets that were being shot at them. "We make a break for it. Hakuryuu, jeep transformation! Do it quickly!"

Hakuryuu would have responded if he wasn't already halfway through the transformation without being told twice. A bright blinding light filled the area, giving Hakkai a chance to see just exactly what they were facing. The brunet scowled deeply – a gang of demons who were smart enough to use human weapons.

That type of demon gang was dangerous, considering how demons had become smarter over the twenty years or so since the virus had broken out. The government might have been trying to cover it up, but Hakkai knew he and Hakuryuu were two of the few people who didn't believe them.

Hauling himself into Hakuryuu's front seat, Hakkai switched gears and slammed his foot on the accelerator. He was going to have to apologize to his adopted brother later for it, but nonetheless managed to get them away from the scene without so much a damage as a nick across his arm from a passing bullet.

"There's some serious spiritual shit going on here," he hissed as he healed the slight wound, wincing a little as the fog finally began to lift. "So you can go a little faster if you want to, Hakuryuu."

He received a soft 'kyuu' in response and smiled.

_He squatted down in front of the boy as the older children ran off, placing a hand on his head. "Are you alright, little one?" The head of white hair shook and the boy continued to sob, choking on his tears from the torment he had just endured. Hakkai scowled – children could be such bullies. "Do you at least have a phone number so I can call your parents to come pick you up? I'll wait with you. Wouldn't want those bullies to come back or anything."_

"_I…" The boy sniffled, looking at him with wide crimson eyes that startled him a bit – the boy appeared to be an albino child. "…I-I've never known my parents, mister. I…" He swallowed, biting back another sob. "…I live on the street…"_

_Hakkai frowned, then smiled. "I'll tell you what. How about I adopt you? My fiancée always said she wanted kids…" And now she'd get her wish, though she wasn't around anymore. '**Oh, Kanan**…**I'm sure you'd have loved this boy like his own mother**…'_

_The boy looked genuinely surprised, the tears stopping in the expression on his face. "You…you aren't gonna hate me 'cus I'm a demon…? 'Cus…'cus that's what the kids were calling me…" Hakkai noticed the pointed ears the white-haired child bore, then smiled again._

"_No, I'm not going to hate you. Hating you because of something so trivial isn't right." He stood, holding his hand out to the boy. "My name's Hakkai. So what's yours?"_

The boy rubbed his eyes, as though to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then looked up at the jade-eyed man in wonderment before a brief smile crossed his lips and he took the offered hand. "Hakuryuu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit. How many guys did you get pissed off at over the last week, Sanzo?" Goku slammed his Nyoi-bo into another flunky, causing him to buckle and fall to the ground in pain before it was thrusted back and into yet another. He turned his attention in the direction of his caretaker, scowling. "This is the fourth lot today and I'm hungry. When're we gonna eat? I'm starving!"

"Shut your mouth," Sanzo hissed as he dodged a couple of hits from one of the flunkies he was fighting. "And move your ass." The fighter fell as soon as the blonde shot him with his gun, dead before he hit the ground.

"Jeez, why the Hell're you being such a hard-ass anyway? I'm hungry!" Goku complained again as he took down the last one, shouldering Nyoi-bo as he watched Sanzo shuffle around in their pockets until he found what he was looking for. "You're a priest, show a little compassion."

Sanzo ran a hand through his hair, beginning to get irritated. "Look, I'm a _former_ priest, and you and I both know that it's impossible for you to starve to death."

"Well…yeah, but we don't know that for a fact," the monkey replied, poking one of his former opponents in the stomach with the end of his staff. The man moaned and began to roll over so he hit him over the head again, ensuring he'd remain knocked out. "Damnit, mustn't have hit that one hard enough… And anyway, instead of turning this into a death march, you could've just had Hakkai pick us up in the jeep…"

The brunet was whacked over the head by the sudden appearance of a paper fan in Sanzo's hand, which had come from somewhere within the depths of his jacket. "Ow!" Goku rubbed his head, scowling. "And what's up with your sudden burning desire to hook up with Hakkai and Gojyo anyway?"

Sanzo frowned as he replaced the paper fan into his jacket, pausing. "There's something I need to confirm." Feeling the golden-eyed stare of his roommate, he continued. "Yesterday, I was summoned to the Temple of the Setting Sun in the middle of the city."

"So that's where you went." Goku scratched the back of his neck, still seated on the top of a trashcan that hadn't been tipped over during their fight. "Don't they know you don't work there anymore?"

"They obviously didn't get my message clearly enough," the blonde answered, then continued as he leant against the other wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "And anyway, it wasn't the abbot who summoned me. It was the Three Aspects of the Merciful Goddess."

"So what did the floating heads have to say?"

Sanzo lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, taking a short puff. "The Minus Wave virus has steadily gotten worse ever since Gyoukumen Koushou came into power as madam president of China eight years ago." He frowned, raising his hand and plucking the cigarette from his lips. "Someone's trying to resurrect Gyuumaoh."

"Gyuumaoh?" Goku had to think for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "Oh! The big demon guy who was sealed in Houtou Castle three thousand years ago, right?" Golden eyes looked at his roommate quizzically. "But Houtou Castle was destroyed when they landscaped the area for a theme park. So how can we…?"

"Exactly." Sanzo stood from where he was leant against the opposite wall, beginning to walk out of the alleyway but not without kicking one of the flunky's dead bodies on the way out. Goku jumped off his trashcan and followed, Nyoi-bo disappearing from his grasp.

"So…we're going to India? To look for something that's hidden in a theme park?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then, dumbass. Now are we done? I want something to eat already." The brunet bumped into the former priest's outstretched arm before he blinked up at Sanzo in confusion. "What…?" His eyes turned and widened as he saw that the alleyway they had just walked out of was surrounded, blocking their way back to Sanzo's motorcycle, which appeared to be thoroughly trashed. "Oh, shit!" Nyoi-bo was summoned again and clutched with both hands.

"I smell…"

"…humansss…"

"I'm hungry…"

"You're going to have to get in line because the stupid monkey is too," Sanzo snarled as he shot at the three demons who had spoken before turning to shoot another few. "There's only so much I can take when he whines about food, you think I'm going to show you any mercy?" His eyes narrowed. "And whoever ordered you to trash my bike is going to pay damage fee, plus interest."

Goku scowled as it seemed as though one demon he slapped down, another came back into its place. "Man, how many more of these are we going to fight?" the monkey complained as he backed himself into his roommate's back. "I'm starving here!"

Something suddenly swooped down in an arch, slicing through the demons and leaving them no room to move or get away. "Well now," a familiar voice called out from above them and both raised their eyes to look upward, squinting when the sunlight got in the way. "If it isn't my favourite hot-blooded monk and his pet monkey."

"Na, check it out, Sanzo!" Goku began waving enthusiastically as he recognized the two men and one child on the roof of an apartment building, still knocking demons unconscious without intending to. "It's Gojyo! And look; Hakkai and Hakuryuu!"

"Long time no see, Goku!"

"Goku-gege! Sanzo-susu!"

The three of them leaped down from the building and Hakuryuu nearly toppled Goku to his butt when he tackled him with a hug. Goku caught the white-haired boy easily, whacking Nyoi-bo over the head of a demon that had just gotten back up from the ground as he did so.

"I take it you guys have noticed it too?"

Hakkai turned slightly to look at Sanzo, a small frown on his face. "If we hadn't, we wouldn't have sought you out. I'm assuming you understand everything that's happening?"

"What? That if we don't do something about it, China's going to Hell in a hand basket? Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait…why are you saying 'we'?" Gojyo shouldered his shakujou as it took out another couple of enemies, facing Sanzo.

"Because I've been ordered to take you guys along with me whether you like it or not." The blonde looked around the five of them, noting that all of the demons seemed to have either been knocked out or dead. Hakuryuu was still nuzzling Goku, who was grinning impishly as Nyoi-bo disappeared for the fifth time that day. Sanzo looked over the small group as they interacted, wondering how in the world Kazeon Botsatsu believed they could be the keys in all this.

The former monk lit another cigarette, taking a long drag before he brought it away from his lips and exhaled the smoke before he gave the others another glance. "Goku." The monkey looked at him from where he was hugging Hakuryuu. "Hakkai. Gojyo. Hakuryuu." He turned his head back around and stared at his beaten-up motorcycle, then raised a hand to his forehead and massaged it. "I hope one of you bastards are driving."

End of chapter one

_Chinese translations:_ Gege apparently means 'older brother' in Chinese. 'Susu' is one of the terms for 'uncle', but it's for 'younger than your father'. Since Sanzo's older than Hakkai by one year, I'm going to change this later (as I forgot the term for 'older than your father').

_Notes:_ First Saiyuki fanfic. I hope I got everyone IC as much as possible. This was based on a roleplay I wanted to do but never got around to doing. Please review; it encourages me to write more.


	2. II

Sanzo decided this roadtrip was going to be as boring as Hell five minutes into it. Six days had passed since they left Chang'an, and since then they hadn't really covered much ground. It didn't help that Hakuryuu only had one speed (which Gojyo had aptly named 'Old Grandma'), and the two guys chasing after the tow-truck towing away a white ladybug car were faster than they were. To make matters worse, Goku – in between complaints of hunger – was asking Hakkai constantly if he could drive.

If he drived in real life like he did in Halo, Sanzo would much rather walk to India than be killed by a maniacal monkey behind the wheel.

"Goddamnit, this one's hot." Gojyo licked his lips free of the beer he'd drunken and then turned to Goku. "Hey, Goku, gimme another beer."

The brunet, irritated by his hunger, was quick to snap back. "Get your own beer, jerkoff!"

"Listen, punk; either get me another beer or I shove this can up your whiny little ass, you got that?!" Gojyo growled back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sanzo could feel another migraine coming on.

"Go ahead and try! You just want an excuse to touch my ass!"

"You sick little fag! Don't go projecting your fantasies on me!"

"Alright, that does it! Pull over, I'm taking him out!"

Sanzo had had enough. "Your unrequited little love affair is starting to get on my nerves! GET A ROOM!"

Silence fell about the jeep until Hakkai spoke up. "Ah…good one, Sanzo."

"Thanks." The former monk sighed, his shoulders relaxing. "I thought so too."

"Oh my," the tall brunet began again, sounding a little scandalized. "It's gotten awfully quiet back there, guys. Are you making out?"

"Hey, shut up, Hakkai," Gojyo grumbled, looking out his side of the jeep.

"Yeah, shut up."

Hakkai only laughed and drove on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Gensomaden Saiyuki: A.D. 2020  
II: Prophecy**  
Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Gensomaden Saiyuki. Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I only own the fic, the idea and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The presidential building was in the western lands of China, in open fields surrounded by thick, lush green forest and a brick wall that stood twenty meters high, keeping out unwanted visitors. The building itself was three stories, not including the basement and attic, with a North, South, East and West wing. The occupants included Lady Gyoukumen Koushou, her teenage stepson and young daughter, and a few thousand guards and scientists.

A purple-haired woman of her late teens to early twenties was walking down the corridor, accompanied by a man of about early-mid twenties, talking quietly to themselves, worry clearly expressed on their faces. They had not seen hide nor hair of the First Son for almost half a day, and were now heading towards the basement, hoping to find him there.

The basement was dark, dim lights lit in the form of torches that lined the walls. The woman looked around before spotting the First Son, and was the one to speak on behalf of herself and the man she was with. "Lord Kougaiji, there is movement in the East."

"I know." Kougaiji Koushou's voice was a low, husky sound, a mix between a growl and spoken words. "I've already sent people to deal with the Sanzo-ikkou, and take the Maten Scripture." Though he spoke, he never once turned to look at the two behind him, nor did he even look over his shoulder. "Dokugakuji, Yaone…"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Yeah, Kou?"

"Get ready to move out." The red-haired teenager stared at the wall which held a petrified woman, her arms spread out and looking like Christ on the cross. His golden eyes stared at the woman for a moment, holding a fondness in them that he had never shown anyone else. "Mother…I do this for you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's my spring roll, you stupid cockroach!"

"I didn't see your name on it, monkey boy!"

"I'm not a monkey, asshole!"

Hakkai sighed as he watched Goku and Gojyo's antics, Hakuryuu sleeping in the seat next to him – he'd barely had time to pull the plate out from under the boy's face before it hit the table. He ran his hand softly through the dragon child's white hair before blinking as Sanzo stood from his chair, looking up. "Where are…?"

"I'm going out." The former monk lit a cigarette, pocketing his lighter into his jeans as he regarded their healer with cool amethyst eyes. "Make sure those two don't kill each other before I get the chance to do it for them."

Hakkai laughed a little nervously, turning his attention back to look at them. Gojyo was now teasing Goku in true brotherly fashion, having stolen a spring roll from the boy's plate and was moving his chopsticks in and out in front of Goku's face, making him furious. "I'll try not to. Be careful. For all we know, the ones trying to resurrect Gyumaoh will send more assassins after us."

"No need to tell me twice." With a wave over his shoulder, Sanzo left the tavern inn, heading out into town. They'd arrived on the eve of some festival, lanterns hung around everywhere. Children ran by him, laughing and giggling as they chased each other through the streets. He looked around, his eyes raking over every stall before they landed on someone. A little old lady was waving him over to her stall, but Sanzo snorted and continued on through the crowded street.

A little further down the street, the blonde monk stopped to take a puff of his cigarette, one hand in the pockets of his jeans as he looked around again. He frowned; there was that old lady again, and she was waving him over just like last time. '_The Hell_?' Sanzo thought to himself, his eyes narrowing in irritation as he made to move again.

There she was again! And again, and again…

Sanzo snarled and gritted his teeth around his cigarette, finally giving up and stalking over to the stall, glaring at the old woman with a look in his eyes that would kill mortals. "Yeah? What do you want, grandma?" he hissed between his teeth, looking at her with deadly amethyst eyes.

The woman smiled – she was obviously blind because her eyes were white, and she was obviously senile because she thought that Sanzo was a 'good', 'upstanding' monk like all the others. "Come here and let me read your future, dear."

He snorted. "I don't believe in that tarot shit." He was taken aback when she got up onto the stall desk, as she was short, and began feeling around his face with her wrinkled old hands. Sanzo sighed in irritation, hearing her murmur something to herself as she searched his face for God knew what.

"My, my, my…you are an old soul indeed," she said after climbing back down off the desk, feeling around for a deck of tarot cards and beginning to shuffle them. "Two thousand years on this earth, and you have begun a journey that you did long ago, with four others you have known for a very long time."

"I'm not into this spirituality bullshit quite frankly, ma'am, so cut to the chase." Sanzo let his cigarette butt drop to the ground, snuffing it out with the toe of his boot, reaching into his pocket for his packet and another one.

The blind woman smiled, beginning to place the cards on the desk as she looked up at Sanzo, as though knowing where he was just from feeling his face. "I'm sure you know of the legend of the Monkey King, Genjo Sanzo, how he traveled with the priest Tripitaka and the two souls banished from Heaven."

Yeah, he knew about that legend. Goku used to watch it on Saturday mornings before they cancelled the show. "What of it?" Wait, he never told her his name, did he?

She spread out the cards, leaving them face down as she frowned, making him raise an eyebrow. "Oh dear…it seems your journey is fraught with as much peril as it was all those years ago, my dear. You will gain something dear to your heart, and lose it to someone who seeks to use its power for his own desires of a new world. Be weary, Genjo Sanzo, for in your future…" Her eyes seemed to change colour, going from white to a pale lavender to crimson and back to white. "…I see death."

If Sanzo were the laughing type, he would have burst out laughing at her prediction. However, he was not, and so only snorted at her words. "Crackpot," he murmured before turning to go away.

"Be weary, Genjo Sanzo," she called again, and when he looked over his shoulder, the woman and her stall was gone. Raising an eyebrow, Sanzo proceeded to move back to the inn, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she was right…

End of chapter two

_Notes:_ I am so, so, _so_ sorry for the lack of updates on this fic. I've been busy since I wrote the first chapter; I had full-time work for six months that left me without any time to write at all, and my inspiration went downhill. However, having recently finished the second part of the first season, I've found inspiration again and went back to writing. Hope this chapter lived up to expectations. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for the fic, so if you're interested contact me via MSN. Contact details can be found on my profile page.


	3. III

"Look at him, Jiroshin. Two thousand five hundred years and he's still the same stubborn bastard he was here in Heaven." The fortune teller smiled as she viewed the world, leaning her head on one of her hands before she took the drink Jiroshin had brought her, raising it to her lips and taking a sip. "But then again, I do believe I said once that things which remain unchanging are boring, hm?"

"Yes, Merciful Goddess. Many times you've said such a thing." Jiroshin placed the tray at his side, coming to stand next to the seat his Goddess sat in, looking out over the lily pond. "Was it wise to send War Prince Nataku's soul to the Earth? Were he still alive, the Jade Emperor surely would have had you sentenced…"

"I believe it was a good thing." Kanzeon Bosatsu sipped at her coffee – a beverage she had grown to like on her frequent visits to the lower world – and her eyes became warm. "Did you see how happy they were together? Goku was on the verge of asking Nataku to be his boyfriend."

"Such atrocities," the attendant muttered under his breath before clearing his throat. "But the accident…"

"Mm…" The Merciful Goddess sighed as she sipped her coffee, watching the lily pond cautiously. "And those people who experimented on Goku…" She sat back in her chair, closing her eyes as she placed her cup in her lap. "Goku and Nataku were obviously not meant to be. No matter how much they meant to the other, they were supposed to remain friends and only friends." Kannon opened her eyes, licking her lips. "The only one who can bring light to Goku's life is Konzen. That's the way it has been, and it's the way it always will be. The little monkey was never meant to be with anyone else."

"I just hope the asshole can discover that this time around and not keep Goku waiting another thousand years…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Gensomaden Saiyuki: A.D. 2020  
III: Sleepless**  
Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Gensomaden Saiyuki. Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I only own the fic, the idea and not much else.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo had gotten back to the inn after his encounter with the hag, but he had been unable to sleep. He sat on a chair in the room he had to share with Goku, staring out the window as the monkey snored on his bed, cigarette dangling from his lips. The moon was full, and it had started raining shortly after encountering the fortune teller, thus his inability to fall asleep.

His mind mulled over what the hag had said. It was true that some believed the soul passed on after death to another life, but, as he explained to the woman, he didn't believe in that spiritualist bullshit. Still, he had felt some sort of familiarity when he had bothered to sit down and watch _Monkey_ with Goku, no matter how rare that had been. The simple fact that the little monkey he traveled with shared the same translated name with the Chinese legend sent chills up his spine.

"…ku…" The mumbled whisper made the former priest look over to where Goku was sleeping, pausing in placing his cigarette to his lips again. He shifted, unconsciously moving closer to hear what his ward was talking about in his sleep. He saw Goku's face contort, as though in pain and he turned, facing outward from the wall as a hand slipped out from under the covers as though reaching for something. "…Nataku…" Goku mumbled again, squirming beneath his sheets as he struggled to reach the person he was calling for.

Sanzo's amethyst eyes narrowed a little, having never heard Goku talk about someone by that name before while awake. '_Must have been before those crazy scientists got hold of him_,' he thought to himself, knowing that the monkey couldn't remember anything before that time. '_Whoever this Nataku was_,_ he must have been close to him_…' Biting back the violent surge of jealousy, Sanzo settled himself into the chair next to Goku's bed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, only to open them again as he felt something land in his lap, right over his crotch.

"…ku…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

The blonde's cheek twitched, before he reached into the back of his jeans and brought out a harisen. WHACK!

"OW!" Goku immediately woke, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at his keeper. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're talking in your sleep," Sanzo muttered irritably, snuffing out the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside and pulling a packet out of his jeans, popping another one between his lips and lighting it. "It's annoying and it's keeping me awake." He moved over to his own bed again, sitting on it.

"I was…?" The brunet blinked, wide golden eyes staring at the former monk…and then the questions started. "Was I talking about anything in particular? 'Cause I watched a TV show once, an' they were sayin' that you can get in contact with your past life in your dreams, and I…"

"Shut up." Sanzo didn't sound irritated anymore, just tense. Goku blinked again, watching him. "You were talking about food, you stupid monkey. You watch too much TV."

"Well, what was I supposed to do when you were out on missions?" the teen whined, still rubbing the spot where Sanzo's harisen had hit him. Goku paused, looking over towards the door with a frown on his face. "San…"

"Yeah, I felt that too." Sanzo's hawk-like amethyst eyes wandered over to the door. "And the bed in Gojyo and Hakkai's room has stopped squeaking…finally…"

"Eeew…TMI, Sanzo!"

"Just shut up and keep quiet." The former priest reached over into his leather jacket, pulling out his Smiths & Wesson, checking that it was fully loaded before standing from the bed and going over to the door, his hand on the handle. Goku untangled himself from the sheets on his bed and stood, summoning Nyoi-bo and closing the distance so he stood next to his keeper.

Sanzo opened the door, poking his head out into the hallway. It was deathly quiet in the inn, but then again it was the middle of the night. He, however, didn't like the quiet one bit. Motioning for Goku to follow him, he quickly closed the distance between their room and Gojyo and Hakkai's next door, knocking softly before slipping inside and pulling Goku in with him.

"I take it you two felt it as well then?" Hakkai was buttoning up his jeans, Gojyo in the process of waking Hakuryuu up in the adjacent room. Sanzo nodded and the taller brunet picked his glasses up from the bedside table, slipping them on over his eyes. "There are a few of them…I noticed their presence during dinner."

"You too, huh?" Sanzo pulled his cigarette from between his lips, flicking the ash into the tray on the coffee table before bringing it back to his mouth and taking a quick puff, Gojyo coming out of the other room with Hakuryuu on his back, still sleeping soundly. "From the way the stairs were creaking, I'd say they went downstairs."

"At least six, if not seven," Gojyo added, shifting Hakuryuu's weight so the boy demon rested comfortably on his back. "Couple of hotties as well, though their smell gave them away."

Hakkai looked a little disgruntled at his partner's choice of words, slipping his cross around his neck as he finished getting dressed. "Demons. I overheard them at dinner talking about orders from someone named Kougaiji."

Goku blinked, looking around at his traveling companions as they talked. "You don't think they were talking about Kougaiji Koushou, do you? Gyoukumen Koushou's kid?"

All three older men blinked before looking at each other. "It's a possibility," Gojyo said, blowing some red hair out of his eyes. "He's the only Kougaiji I've ever heard of…though there was a Kougaiji who was the son of Gyuumaoh two thousand years ago."

"I'll look it up on a search engine when we get to a town with Internet," Hakkai said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I kind of left my laptop back at the apartment in Chang'an."

"Great. Wonderful," the former monk muttered, snuffing out his butt in the ashtray as he straightened himself, checking his gun once again before looking at the others. "We ain't going back for it. Hope you're all ready for this."

They nodded and moved out of the room quietly, heading down the stairs to the dining room of the inn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Houmei didn't know why this was happening. All she knew was that she wanted it to end.

The human girl hid in the cupboard under the kitchen sink, the door cracked opening a little as she watched her father try to fend off the monsters. She wasn't stupid, she knew they were demons. They'd taken the life of the head chef and most of the cooking staff before her father had gotten in their way. Apparently they were housing some priest…but Houmei couldn't remember seeing anybody in any robes or whatever all day.

She bit into her hand as she watched, forcing down the scream begging to erupt from her throat, blood pooling around her teeth due to the force as she watched them kill her father, closing her eyes as tears sprung to them. Those bastards… Not thinking clearly, she reached for a frying pan, the pain in her hand enough to keep her from fainting at the smell of blood.

"Come out come out, little girl," the woman teased, her voice a soft purr as she looked around the kitchen, dropping Houmei's father unceremoniously to the ground. Meiran had seen her minions run off – presumably after the so-called priest and his party – leaving the demon woman alone in the room. From her cracked doorway, she could see the woman lick up the blood that ran down her arm, and the teenage girl felt like vomiting.

This inn had been her family's pride for generations…she wasn't going to let the Houan name go down without a fight!

"So you've arrived at last, Genjo Sanzo." Houmei let her eyes shift from the woman to the side, only able to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. She gasped as she lost her footing, tumbling out of the cupboard underneath the sink and into the pool of blood and carcass waiting for her. Whatever the woman wanted with her was gone, her focus only on the man before her. "Hand over the Maten Scripture."

The man snorted. "Like Hell." He raised a gun, and Houmei fought back the urge to scream again, before she realized it was at the demon woman. "Why do you want it and who are you working for?"

She smiled, licking her lips almost delicately. "I see your companions fell prey to my underlings," she purred, completely avoiding the question as she continued to lick blood from her hands. "You're all that's left of the once holy party," she mocked.

The man – Genjo Sanzo, Houmei had figured out by now – said nothing, instead he kept his gun cocked at the woman as she charged toward him, firing a couple of rounds for effect but from Houmei's vantage point, she seemed to dodge each attack.

WHACK!

The sound rebounded off the walls of the kitchen, the woman knocked back by the sudden appearance of a small brunet boy with a red Bo staff in hand, the boy retreating to the priest's shadow like a monkey would. She saw the two other men who had accompanied them – one with red hair and eyes and the other a taller brunet – and would have sighed with relief had she not seen the diadem around the smaller brunet's head and the ear cuffs the other was wearing.

Demons. Houmei hissed as a boy with white hair and red eyes approached her, asking her if she was alright as his hands glowed a baby blue hue. She smacked his hands away, standing after slipping up once in the blood now coating the kitchen floor. "FUCKING DEMONS!" Houmei yelled, pressing up against the cupboards with something akin to fear dancing in her eyes. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US NORMAL PEOPLE ALONE?!"

Her shouts went unanswered as the female demon chuckled and seemed to…morph, Houmei's eyes growing wide as she became a monstrous spider, nearly cracking the ceiling above the kitchens, sending cutlery and pots and pans flying every which way. Houmei let out the scream that had been wanting to rip from her throat, unable to do anything as the spider lurched forward…and ate her.

"Ouch," Gojyo muttered as he watched the teenage girl be eaten, a disgruntled look on his face as Hakuryuu ran back over to them to hide behind Hakkai's legs. "Damn…and here I was gonna ask her out as a thanks for saving her…"

"Weren't you just getting laid half an hour ago?" Goku asked, while Hakuryuu blinked and looked up at Hakkai, his adoptive older brother telling him not to worry about the conversation.

"There's difference to having sex with a man and sex with a woman, chimp."

"Enough of this shit," Sanzo snapped, pulling the Maten Scripture out of his back pocket. "Goku, Gojyo. Think you can distract her?"

"On it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Kougaiji, Arachne failed in her duty to retrieve the Maten Scripture," Yaone said softly, approaching the red haired teenager in the rose garden of the presidential grounds. He looked over his shoulder at her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't answer her, instead turning back to watch his little sister smell the different coloured flowers, enjoying a rare day allowed outside the house. "Please, allow me to pursue the Sanzo-ikkou…"

"Yaone, your duty is to take care of Lirin," Kougaiji said, finally turning around to look at her as she looked a little startled, stepping back a bit. "To make sure no harm comes to her. It's not that I don't think you're not capable of taking on Sanzo and his followers, but it's just you're the only one I can trust to take care of my sister."

"…Yes, Lord." Yaone bowed deeply, closing her eyes as she broke off his gaze. "I understand."

"I'll send Dokugakuji after them," he continued, turning to watch Lirin blink as a butterfly landed on her nose. He smiled softly, then turned back to Yaone. "Next time you see him, tell him I want to speak with him."

"As you wish." She smiled, watching her Lord walk off to join his little sister, watching Lirin smile as he gently took hold of the butterfly, pulling it off her nose and opening his hand up, letting it fly away.

If only he could do the same…

End of chapter three

_Notes:_ Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter three of **A.D. 2020** as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm watching the second season of Saiyuki again, so I'm getting lots of inspiration (the second season being the only complete season I have). What will happen next chapter? Not even I'm aware yet. Your reviews are encouraging as they are fun to read. Eyes of Shinigami; thanks for pointing out to me that Kougaiji has lavender eyes, but I do have something in store for this version of Kougaiji ((rubs hands together gleefully)).

Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome! Hope to see you next time!


End file.
